Alvin and the chipmunks
thumb|488x488pxAlvin y las ardillas es una película de 2006, que trata sobre la vida del grupo musical Alvin and the Chipmunks (y sobre la serie del mismo nombre). Fue dirigida por Tim Hill y producida por Bagdasarian Productions, Regency Enterprises, y 20th Century Fox. La película ha recibido críticas generalmente negativas de los críticos de cine. Aún así, fue un éxito financiero, ya que recaudó más de $210 millones de dólares en Norteamérica y aproximadamente $330 millones de dólares en todo el mundo. Sinopsis La vida de Dave Seville (Jason Lee), un compositor sin éxito, es monótona y frustrante, hasta que se encuentra con tres ardillas (Alvin, Simon y Theodore) que vienen del bosque. Dave las expulsa de su casa al no encontrar natural que las ardillas hablen, pero cambia de opinión cuando las oye cantar y los invita a cantar sus letras. Dave acude a su discográfica para mostrar las ardillas a su jefe, pero este las engaña para que se queden con él. Elenco *Jason Lee como Dave Seville *David Cross como Ian Hawke *Cameron Richarson como Claire Wilson *Jane Lynch como Gail *Justin Long como Alvin Seville (voz) *Matthew Gray Gubler como Simon Seville (voz) *Jesse McCartney como Theodore Seville (voz) *Beth Riesgraf como Mother in Store *Adriane Lenox como Vet *Kevin Symons como Ted *Frank Maharajh como Barry *Don Tiffany como Enginner *Veronica Alicino como Amy *Jayden Lund como Oficial de Seguridad *Oliver Muirhead como Butler *Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. como Alvin (voz cantante) *Steve Vining como Simon (voz cantante) *Janice Karman como Theodore (voz cantante) Recepción La película fue duramente criticada, recibiendo solamente una aprobacíón del 95%, según las revistas estadounidenses. A pesar de las críticas negativas, Alvin and the Chipmunks fue estrenada en Norteamérica el día 19 de febrero de 2006, y obtuvo una sorprendente recaudación de 44.307.417 dólares en 3.475 salas de cine. En el primer fin de semana de la película en cartelera. Su segundo fin de semana fue también bueno: recaudó 28.179.526 dólares, y quedó en tercera posición, detrás de La leyenda del tesoro perdido el libro de los secretos y Soy leyenda. Luego, en su tercer fin de semana, sobrepasó en recaudación a Soy leyenda, quedando en segundo lugar, todavía debajo de La leyenda del Tesoro Perdido: El libro de los secretos. Para la fecha del 11 de febrero de 2008, la película había recaudado 338.543.295de dólares en Estados Unidos, y más de 323.888.888 en el resto del mundo, haciéndolo un gran éxito comercial. Según MTV, también se convirtió en la película más vista en la que haya animales parlantes pero que no es animada, hasta la fecha. Además, fue la mayor producción de la 20th Century Fox del año 2006. El éxito de la película fue una gran sorpresa para los ejecutivos de la 20th Century Fox, quienes la produjeron, ya que los críticos de cine habían hecho críticas negativas. Elizabeth Gabler de Fox 2000 dijo a The Los Angeles Times, "Cuando miro la recaudación de la película, simplemente me río". Lanzamientos en DVD y en CD Los lanzamientos de la película en DVD y en CD fueron planeados para el 1 de abril de 2008.'Alvin and the Chipmunks' Coming to Blu-ray this April | High-Def Digest Según DVDActive, la edición especial de disco doble no ha sido cancelada. Premios Los Premios Elegidos por los Niños de 2008 confirmó la nominación de la película Alvin and the Chipmunks en la categoría Película Favorita, compitiendo con Encantada, Piratas del Caribe: en el fin del mundo, y Are We Done Yet?.Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Press Kit gano en 2008 Banda sonora La banda sonora fue lanzada el 20 de noviembre de 2007, tres semanas después del estreno de la película. Contiene nuevas versiones de canciones viejas, como Witch Doctor y The Chipmunk Song (Don't Be Late), versiones cover de canciones como Bad Day (de Daniel Powter) y Funkytown (de Lipps Inc.) y canciones nuevas, como Ain't No Party y Get Munk'd. Canciones oídas en el CD pero no en la película * Come Get It * Witch Doctor (original) * The Chipmunk Song (original) Canciones oídas en la película pero no en el CD * Abyss of Death * Don't Cha * I Love Rock 'n' Roll Videojuego El videojuego de Alvin and the Chipmunks por la película fue lanzado a la venta el 4 de diciembre de 2007, por la Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, y para la PC, una semana y tres días después del estreno de la película. Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial * [http://www.metacritic.com/film/titles/alvinandthechipmunks?q=alvin%20and%20the%20chipmunks Alvin and the Chipmunks] en Metacritic * [http://stargoss.co.uk/movies/modules/news/article.php?storyid=260 Alvin and the Chipmunks] en BeenToTheMovies.com Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas cómicas Categoría:Películas de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Películas basadas en Caricaturas Categoría:Películas de 2007